Travelzoo
Travelzoo (NASDAQ: [http://finance.yahoo.com/q?s=tzoo TZOO]) is a global Internet media company. With 23 million subscribers in North America, Europe, and Asia Pacific and 23 offices worldwide, Travelzoo publishes deals from more than 2,000 travel, entertainment and local companies. Travelzoo is the largest and most trusted publisher of travel, entertainment and local deals. Travelzoo employs more than 250 Deal Experts worldwide who research, evaluate, negotiate and test offers to find and confirm the best deals. Travelzoo Deal Experts are ex-journalists and researchers. Each deal published by Travelzoo is tested for accuracy, availability and overall ease of the booking process. Companies pay to advertise their deals with Travelzoo, but only those approved by Travelzoo are listed. Products Travelzoo Website www.travelzoo.com is an online resource providing outstanding deals available directly from 2,000 companies across all travel and entertainment categories and locations. Top 20 The Top 20 lists what Travelzoo Deal Experts say are the week's 20 best travel, entertainment local deals. It is e-mailed every Wednesday. Newsflash Newsflash is a geo-targeted e-mail alert that informs Travelzoo subscribers about relevant, time-sensitive travel and entertainment deals as soon as they are released. SuperSearch SuperSearch is a travel search website that allows users to search for recommended flights and hotels by entering an itinerary. Travelzoo Local Deals Travelzoo Local Deals) are local spa, restaurant and entertainment deals sent via a geo-targeted e-mail to Travelzoo subscribers. Most negotiated deals are only on sale for 2 or 3 days. Travelzoo subscribers purchase a voucher from Travelzoo and redeem the voucher from the local merchant during the promotional period. Fly.com Fly.com is an airfare search engine that enables users to find and compare flight options and real-time fares from hundreds of airline and major travel websites. History In October 1998, Travelzoo founder, Ralph Bartel, a former print and television journalist, launched Travelzoo.com with an initial investment of $10,000. In September 2000 Travelzoo published its first Top 20, and e-mailed one million U.S. subscribers. All deals were researched, evaluated and tested by Travelzoo Deal Experts. In December 2003 Travelzoo became publicly traded on the NASDAQ SmallCap Market under the ticker symbol "TZOO". Travelzoo had 23 million subscribers and 23 offices in North America, Europe and Asia Pacific. In Asia Pacific, Travelzoo is independently owned and operated by Travelzoo (Asia) Ltd. and Travelzoo Japan K.K. under a license agreement with Travelzoo Inc. Milestones Oct. 1999 Travelzoo launches the Top 20 April 2002 Travelzoo.com becomes Travelzoo Inc., a Delaware corporation Aug. 2003 Travelzoo launches Newsflash July 2004 Travelzoo launches SuperSearch Aug. 2004 Travelzoo phases up to the NASDAQ National Market May 2005 Chris Loughlin launches Travelzoo Europe Dec. 2006 Ralph Bartel in BusinessWeek's List of "CEOs 40 and Under 40" Apr. 2007 Travelzoo launches the Travelzoo Awards (Tzoo Awards) Oct. 2007 Travelzoo publications reach 12 million subscribers Forbes.com ranks Travelzoo No. 6 in "200 Best Small Companies" Dec. 2007 Company revenue of $78.9 million for fiscal year Sept 2008 Holger Bartel is named Chief Executive Officer April 2009 Chris Loughlin named "2009 Young Entrepreneur of the Year" by The British Travel & Hospitality Industry Hall of Fame Sept. 2009 Travelzoo publications reach 18 million subscribers Nov. 2009 Travelzoo launches Travelzoo Network in UK April 2010 Travelzoo publications reach 20 million subscribers July 2010 Chris Loughlin is named Chief Executive Officer Aug 2010 Travelzoo reaches 2 million subscribers in the UK, 1 million in Germany and 500,000 in Spain Aug 2010 Travelzoo launches Travelzoo Local Deals in the United States Dec 2010 Travelzoo launches Travelzoo Local Deals in the United Kingdom Jan 2011 Travelzoo rolls out Local Deals in 30 cities across the United States Jan 2011 Travelzoo launches Travelzoo Local Deals in Continental Europe Feb 2011 Travelzoo publications reach 22 million subscribers May 2011 Travelzoo publications reach 23 million subscribers June 2011 Travelzoo launches its 75th and 76th Local Deals markets, Vancouver and Hong Kong. Travelzoo subscribers in North America, Europe and Asia Pacific now receive Local Deals. Awards • In 2006 Travelzoo ranked 6th in Forbes' "200 Best Small Companies" list • Also in 2006, Travelzoo was awarded the Alas Award for Best Online Strategy, named by BusinessWeek in their "Small Company, Big Brand" article • In 2007 Travelzoo was awarded the “Deloitte Technology Fast 50 Award” and the “Silver Adrian Award for Web Marketing” by the Hospitality Sales and Marketing Association International (HSMAI) • In 2008 Travelzoo was awarded MarCom Awards by the Association of Marketing & Communication Professionals for both their Eco-Travel and 4th of July marketing campaigns • In 2009 Travelzoo was awarded the "Big Apple Award for Best New Media Campaign – Travelzoo Tweets the Top 20" by the Public Relations Society of America (PRSA) and also the "SAMMY Award for Best Twitter Branding" by DigiDay • In 2010 Travelzoo was ranked 2nd on Investor’s Business Daily’s “Best Stocks for 2010” list • In December 2010 Travelzoo UK was awarded the Silver Award for Best Travel Information Website External links *Travelzoo Official Web site *Travelzoo Corporate Information Category:Travel websites Category:Internet companies of the United States Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ Category:Online travel agencies